Ultra Super Doongoon Roonpie 3
by russianderpkitten
Summary: What if the Dangan Ronpa series had a sequel with irritating and strange characters? Join Nicole Ludwig, super high school level derp, and the rest of her classmates as they fight in another, extremely ridiculous battle between hope and despair!
1. Prologue

/ _Hello everyone! Today, I present to you Ultra Super Doongoon Roonpie 3! It's another fan made sequel to the dangan ronpa games, but clearly more, er, special. wouldn't let me keep the triple question marks, so it's only one for the mystery people. The format is supposed to resemble the format of the games, so the normal text is dialogue and the bold text is thought and action. Despite how stupid it can be, I worked hard on it, so reviews, favorites, and follows would be greatly appreciated! Thank you all and most of all, I hope you enjoy! There could be typos or mistakes somewhere, but please try to remember this was a lot! I do enjoy making it though so do expect more!_

* * *

?: Hope's Peak Academy. A prestigious academy where only the talented can step foot in.

?: It is a school that collects students from all over the world, students who are the top in their field, that is.

?: It is said that those who graduate, will most definitely live a successful life.

?: To enter, you have to be invited. There's no stupid enrollment tests or anything. You have to be selected, and of course, to be selected, you have to be talented.

?: Though, I'm not quite sure if I should be considered "talented". My "talent" is kind of lame.

?: Ah, I should probably introduce myself. I'm sorry!

Nicole Ludwig: My name is Nicole Ludwig.

Nicole Ludwig: As you probably guessed, I'm really just an average person. Well, sort of.

Nicole Ludwig: I'm not anything special. At least, I never thought I was.

Nicole Ludwig: However, Hope's Peak Academy saw something in me, and declared me a "Super High School Level Derp."

Nicole Ludwig: … I'm still not quite sure if this "talent" of mine is a good thing or not.

Nicole Ludwig: I still don't think I belong here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm excited, but…

Nicole Ludwig: Ah, never mind!

**Nicole Ludwig:** **And there I was. Someone like me, standing in front of a place like this.**

Nicole Ludwig: I really hope I don't regret coming here…

Nicole Ludwig: Well, I can't stay here forever!

**Nicole Ludwig: I took a step closer towards the door. In a moment of hesitation, I froze once again.**

Nicole Ludwig: No, I have to go now!

**Nicole Ludwig: Taking a deep breath, I headed toward the gymnasium.**

**Nicole Ludwig: As I walked in the direction of the entrance hall, though, I felt a faint dizziness. I ignored it for a little bit.**

**Nicole Ludwig: As I got closer, however, it became worse until everything surrounding me became distorted until I could see nothing clearly anymore, all had blended together….**

Nicole Ludwig: ….

Nicole Ludwig: ….

Nicole Ludwig: Huh?

Nicole Ludwig: Where am I?

**Nicole Ludwig: I lifted my head from the desk, and I noticed that I was in a classroom. The windows appeared to have been blocked with iron plate things, though, for some reason.**

Nicole Ludwig: H-How did I end up here?

**Nicole Ludwig: Panicking, I sprang up from the desk, and I cautiously looked around the empty room.**

Nicole Ludwig: Something isn't right here, definitely not right. How did I get here?

Nicole Ludwig: You're fine, fine. M-Maybe I should just go to the gym…

**Nicole Ludwig: I slowly walked out of the classroom, and made a sharp right. I reached the end of the hallway, forcing me to turn right. **

**Nicole Ludwig: I stopped in the middle of the hallway, as there were many options as to where to go.**

Nicole Ludwig: … Where am I s-supposed to go?

**Nicole Ludwig: I slowly started to shake, and my anxiety suddenly got the best of me.**

**Maybe this was a sign that I don't belong here. Maybe I should go home..**

?: Hey!

Nicole Ludwig: Huh?

?: What the hell are you doing? We were supposed to gather at the entrance hall, idiot!

Nicole Ludwig: I'm sorry! I just got lost.

**Nicole Ludwig: Somehow, this girl intimidates me. Better keep note of her.**

?: The entrance hall is this way. Follow me, alright?

**Nicole Ludwig: So the girl led me into the gym, where fourteen other students awaited us.**

Nicole Ludwig: … whoa!

?: Well, it looks like all of the _students _are here. But where is the teachers, supervisors, the principal?

Nicole Ludwig: I don't know!

?: Well neither do I.

Nicole Ludwig: Um, may I ask what your name is?

Kerry Young: The name's Kerry Young. Super high school level im-.

Uh, I don't actually remember.

Nicole Ludwig: What?

Kerry Young: Yeah. I don't know at the moment. It's not important, who cares any way.

Kerry Young: So, what's your name?

Nicole Ludwig: Oh, right. My name is Nicole Ludwig, and I'm super high school level… uh…

derp.

Kerry Young: …..

Nicole Ludwig: …..

Kerry Young: Hahahaha!

Nicole Ludwig: Oh.

Kerry Young: Are you serious?

Nicole Ludwig: .. Yes.

Kerry Young: I kind of feel bad for you.

**Nicole Ludwig: Somehow.. I feel as if Kerry won't like me too much.**

Kerry Young: You seem pretty cool, though.

Nicole Ludwig: I do?

Kerry Young: Sure. You seem like the most sane person here.

Nicole Ludwig: Oh.. Okay! Cool.

**Nicole Ludwig: And, despite our huge differences in personality, I think we became friends.**

?: Hey, who's that?

Kerry Young: Come over here and find out.

?: Wow okay.

**Nicole Ludwig: Another girl approached me, in some sort of anime girl costume with what looked like a pink and blonde wig on her head.**

?: Hey.

Nicole Ludwig: Hey!

Kayla Collins: I'm Kayla, Kayla Collins. Uh, yeah. I'm a super high school level cosplayer.

**Nicole Ludwig: That makes sense. Those are the kinds of people who wear colorful, vibrant wigs and costumes in public and take pictures for fun. It actually seems quite fun. If only I had the courage to do that alone. **

Nicole Ludwig: I'm Nicole Ludwig, super high school level…derp.

Kayla Collins: That's hot.

Nicole Ludwig: Ehehe, yeah.

**Nicole Ludwig: I turned to face the rest of my classmates, some of them looked nice, some of them looked… strange, others looked mean, and others looked kind of, dumb? No, that's a bit mean… just, not that smart.**

Nicole Ludwig: Hello everyone! Since I think it's a bit difficult introducing myself individually, I'll just say my name and talent to you all. I'm N-Nicole Ludwig, and I'm super high school level derp!

Holden Shimada: Derp..? Really? Wow. Well, I'm Holden Shimada. Super high school level democrat! Obama!

**Nicole Ludwig: I blinked at the boy who spoke, biting my lip a little. I know he's right, but… He can keep it to himself.**

Susanna Ketchadorian: As if _your_ talent is any better, asshole. Well, the name's Susanna Ketchadorian, and I'm super high school sass! Nice to meet cha'!

Nicole Ludwig: Nice to meet you too!

**Nicole Ludwig: This girl seems nice. I think we can get along, as long as I don't get on her "sassy" side.**

Lisa Panini : Konnichiwa! I am Lisa Panini desu! I am super high school level weeaboo, whatever that means! And don't listen to that baka Holden! You can be my tomodachi if you wanna!

**Nicole Ludwig: I… I can't.**

Nicole Ludwig: O-Oh! Of course! Nice to meet you, Lauren!

Luigi Pursley: Pft. I'm Luigi Pursely, and I'm super high school level zoologist.

**Nicole Ludwig: I smiled at him, until a really long rattle snake came out of his shirt and I screamed like a bitch.**

Nicole Ludwig: AHHHH!

Luigi Pursley: This is my snake Skittles! Wanna pet him?

Nicole Ludwig: NO! I-I mean, no thank you! Snakes kind of… scare me. Like the number four. And other things.

Luigi Pursley: … Four. FOURFOURFOURFOURFOUR!

Nicole Ludwig: AAAAAHHH! Please stop that! And, would you mind getting that snake away! It's scaring me…

Luigi Pursley: Aww. Well, your loss!

**Nicole Ludwig: … I'll have to take note of that snake of his. I shuddered, and I walked over to the other side of the room, where I was greeted by another boy.**

Dylan Dudaash: Heeyyy my name is Dylan! Oh look a nickel! I'll call you Philip!

Nicole Ludwig: ….

**Nicole Ludwig: Does this guy have ADHD or something?**

Dylan Dudaash: Oh sorry. I'm super high school level ADHD. I think it's wrong though.

**Nicole Ludwig: OH SHIT.**

Nicole Ludwig: Oh, right. Cool.

**Nicole Ludwig: I slowly stepped away from Dylan and allowed another guy to speak.**

Garret Kierkegaard: Sup, my name's Garret Kierkegaard. I'm super high school level wine maker, both figuratively and literally.

Nicole Ludwig: What..?

Garret Kierkegaard: It means, apparently, that I'm a whiner. Meaning, I whine a lot and I brew wine.

Nicole Ludwig: …. Oh.

Garret Kierkegaard: Yeah. Now, go away.

Nicole Ludwig: Oh, okay.

**Nicole Ludwig: Garret doesn't seem too friendly. I think it's best if I stay away from him.**

**Nicole Ludwig: Another girl and I walked towards eachother, and I smiled awkwardly at her.**

Mikayla Glick: I'm Mikayla Glick and I'm super high school level irony LEH.

**Nicole Ludwig: Leh..? Eh, what the hell.**

Nicole Ludwig: Leh!

Mikayla Glick: LEH!

Nicole Ludwig: Leh!

Mikayla Glick: So like, are you really high school level derp?

Nicole Ludwig: No, this is Patrick.

**Nicole Ludwig: The two of us looked at each other in the eye, and we burst out into laughter. I think I'm going to like this girl. She seems quite fun.**

**Nicole Ludwig: Two men caught my eye, one of them appearing to harass the other.**

Nicole Ludwig: Hey, leave him alone!

Emil Hanley: Hmph, fine. I guess I'll leave him alone for now. Are you looking for my name?

Nicole Ludwig: I-If it's not too much trouble.

Emil Hanley: Tch, you seem like such a loser. Whatever. My name is Emil Hanley, and I'm a super high school level lawyer. Now sit the fuck down!

Nicole Ludwig: O-Okay then.

**Nicole Ludwig: What is up with this guy?**

?: Um, thanks for helping me.

Nicole Ludwig: No problem!

Shinjo Hikari: My name is Shinjo Hikari. I'm super high school level luck. I know it's weird, but I was chosen by Hope's Peak by a lottery at random. Somehow, I was chosen.

Nicole Ludwig: Still better than my talent! Hehe! Nice to meet you, Shinjo! But if that Eren guy bothers you again, let me know. I might not be that much of a help, but I at least don't want you to be bullied alone.

Shinjo Hikari: Thank you so much! I will!

?: That democrat over there pisses me off, Romney!

Nicole Ludwig: What?

?: You heard me, democrats suck.

Nicole Ludwig: I guess so?

Eren McDonald: My name is Eren McDonald and I'm a super high school level republican! Believe it!

Nicole Ludwig: Nice to meet you, Eren!

Eren McDonald: So, what's your opinion on democrats?

Nicole Ludwig: Um, I feel indifferent towards them! I'm not too interested in politics.

Eren McDonald: I see.

Nicole Ludwig: Nice to meet you!

**Nicole Ludwig: The last boy approached me, an unattractive smirk on his face.**

?: Well hey there, babe.

**Nicole Ludwig: Oh god.**

Nicole Ludwig: Um, hello.

Jack Kalifornia: My name is Jack Kalifornia and I'm a super high school level flirt and you make my kokoro go doki doki.

Nicole Ludwig: Did Lauren teach you that phrase?

Jack Kalifornia: Yes.

Nicole Ludwig: …. Please don't say that ever again.

Jack Kalifornia: Okay.

**Nicole Ludwig: I approached the last two female students of the group, and they both seemed a bit hard to talk to. Not in a bad way, but just because we were all a bit, well, awkward.**

Amber Matthews: Right. My name is Amber Matthews, and I'm super high school level psycho Christian! Do you have time to talk about our lord and savior Jesus Christ?

Nicole Ludwig: Um… Not at the moment, maybe some other time, alright?

Dana Merlini: And I'm Dana Merlini, and I'm a super high school level horseback rider. Yeah.

Nicole Ludwig: Ah, well nice to meet you both!

**Nicole Ludwig: We didn't get to converse much, because as soon as I ended my sentence, what looked like a stuffed bear appeared from behind the podium.**

?**: **Well it looks like all sixteen of you are here! And it looks likeyou're done making introductions too! Good, because I got tired of waiting!

Holden Shimada: What the fuck?

Kerry Young: Who are you?

Nicole Ludwig: …

Monokuma: I'm Monokuma! This school's principal!

Emil Hanley: Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me.

Monokuma: I'm not kidding! I'm your principal!

Shinjo Hikari: That thing… is our principal?

Monokuma: I'm not a _thing!_ I'm Monokuma!

**Nicole Ludwig: ….. What? What is this thing talking about?**

Nicole Ludwig: Um… If I may talk, why are you a bear? And why did I wake up in a classroom? A-And why are the windows blocked?

Monokuma: Upupu…

Kerry Young: OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT

Monokuma: Welcome to the school life of mutual killing! Number 2!

Mikayla Glick: Heh?

Kayla Collins: Killing?

Kerry Young: Could you explain?

Monokuma: You guys are going to spend the rest of your lives here, in this very school!

Lisa Panini: Nani?

Nicole Ludwig: Are you serious?

Monokuma: Oh, I'm beary serious! Don't worry though, I have provided all of the necessities you need to live!

Amber Matthews: I don't think that's really the problem..

Dana Merlini: Oh dear lord and savior Jesus, please come and save us! Praying!

Kayla Collins: Fucking, swoon.

Kerry Young: What the fuck?

Kayla Collins: Oh, nothing!

Monokuma: Also, all connections with the outside world are gone. Don't even try it!

Nicole Ludwig: So that's why my phone was missing!

Lisa Panini: Yeah, me too!

Monokuma: Upupu!

Dylan Dudaash: Dude, can quit the joke? It's pretty dumb- Oh my god the floor is really shiny.

Luigi Pursley: If you're kidding, now would be a good time to admit it.

Monokuma: I'm not kidding! It's the truth!

Nicole Ludwig: Wait, you said something about mutual killing?

Monokuma: Yes I did! There is a way to leave here, you know!

Kayla Collins: How?

Monokuma: Your responsibility is to maintain order in this school, if you chose to.

However, if you do things to disrupt this, then you can escape.

Holden Shimada: Disrupt? Disrupt how?

Monokuma: Murder, of course! Kill any of your classmates in order to leave! That's the only way you can ever leave.

**Nicole Ludwig: Murder… But I could never do that!**

Nicole Ludwig: There's no way any one here would commit murder!

Monokuma: Oh? But can you _really_ speak for everyone here.

Nicole Ludwig: …..

**Nicole Ludwig: I looked around the room, with nobody speaking but me. He's right, I can't speak for the people I've just met. Especially for the meaner people. We all looked at each other with the same fear in mind. "Will somebody kill me?" **

**Nicole Ludwig: I don't know how this will end, but I do know that this is only the beginning of my school life at Hope's Peak Academy. For the better, or most likely, the worse.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

_/ Hello everyone! Today, I present to you Chapter 1, Part 1. This chapter mostly contains a lot of character development, so you can sort of get to know the characters. __First, I'd like to clarify that when the school rules are listed, they were copied and pasted from a let's play Dangan Ronpa blog. The translation and stuff doesn't belong to me! Also, when Amber says the stuff about sinning and singing about Jesus, that part is a reference to the English dub of Ghost Stories. It is no way an original joke. There is also an unnecessary amount of Spongebob references between Mikayla and Nicole. Everything else is an original joke, however. I think. There can be mistakes in here, but this was long so it's a bit difficult for it to be absolutely perfect. Especially for me. Some of this may be really stupid and I'm sorry but I think overall I'm okay with this. Also, when you're done reading this, if you feel like it that is, please review! I'm kind of curious as to who your favorite character is as well u w u. So, as always, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Nicole Ludwig: I stared at my own electronic student ID card, standing in the center of the gym along with Kerry, Mikayla, and Kayla. In the corner was Shinjo, who appears to be sorting out his thoughts. Everyone else had left to explore the school or go to their dorms.**

**Nicole Ludwig: My ID card had my name, my talent, my height, weight, and my likes and dislikes. **

**I don't really understand the point of it, but I guess it is what it is. **

Nicole Ludwig: So…

Kerry Young: So…

Kayla Collins: So…

Mikayla Glick: Leh.

Kayla Collins: Hot.

Nicole Ludwig: Alright, let's be serious for a minute. We need to talk about this whole situation we're in.

Kerry Young: What's there to talk about? All there is to know is that we're stuck here and in order to get out we have to kill each other. And we're all going to die.

Mikayla Glick: We can talk about alternate ways to escape yoy.

Nicole Ludwig: Yeah, I'm sure there are other ways Monokuma doesn't know about.

Kayla Collins: No shut up, Monokuma knows everything.

Nicole Ludwig: What?

Kayla Collins: Nothing!

**Nicole Ludwig: I rolled my eyes in a friendly manner while looking back at Shinjo. He's still all by himself… it bothers me. I want to say something. **

Nicole Ludwig: Um, do you guys mind if Shinjo joins us in this conversation.

Kerry Young: Sure.

Mikayla Glick: Okay.

**Nicole Ludwig: I began to run over to him, almost there when I tripped over air and landed directly on my face.**

Nicole Ludwig: Shit!

Kerry Young: There goes one of her derpy moments.

Kayla Collins: Smooth Nicole, smooth.

Nicole Ludwig: Oh, shut up.

Shinjo Hikari: Ah! Nicole, are you okay?

**Nicole Ludwig: Shinjo woke up from his state of isolation and despair and knelt down next to me. I nodded and grabbed his hand and stood back up.**

Nicole Ludwig: Thanks!

Shinjo Hikari: You're welcome!

Nicole Ludwig: So um, I came here to ask if you could talk with us about something. We want to figure out a way to unite everyone and find a way out of here, without murdering anyone.

Shinjo Hikari: ….

Nicole Ludwig: Shinjo?

Shinjo Hikari: That's impossible.

Nicole Ludwig: What? How?

Shinjo Hikari: Everyone here has very different and conflicting personalities. Do you understand how hard it would be to "unite" everyone? There will have to be fighting and disagreements! It's not as easy as you're making it sound.

Shinjo Hikari: B-Besides, Monokuma looks pretty dangerous anyway. I think he knows what he's doing.

Kayla Collina: Agreed!

Shinjo Hikari: There probably isn't even a way out other than to kill someone. Someone will most definitely kill someone before we can even think of a _possibility. _And the first person to be murdered would more than likely be me.

Nicole Ludwig: …

**Nicole Ludwig: Did he just turn all negative and pessimistic on us? Oh boy.**

**What do I say? Come on Nicole, think! Retard! Idiot! Stupid! Just, Just say something!**

Nicole Ludwig: I-If you say things like that, then you'll probably end up dying like you say!

Nicole Ludwig: I don't want that. Your life is very valuable, and I'd be upset if you died!

Mikayla Glick: Yeah man like, being all negative and not trying will make you regret it later and shit.

Shinjo Hikari: Funny, how you two can just say things like that about people you just met.

Nicole Ludwig: …

Mikayla Glick: …..

**Nicole Ludwig: He's right. What am I even trying to accomplish?**

Nicole Ludwig: You're right. I'm sorry.

**Nicole Ludwig: I don't know why, but I felt tears fall down my face. I guess I've just always been this sensitive. Stop, Nicole, nobody likes sensitive people. I wiped the tears off my face and looked at my student ID card once again. Memories from just about a half hour ago floated back at me as the others went and left the gym, leaving Shinjo and I alone, neither of us wanting to move. I closed my eyes and just recalled the events that occurred only a little while ago.**

* * *

_Monokuma: I have a little gift for you guys! Your own electronic student ID card! _

_**Nicole Ludwig: I watched as he set all of the ID cards on the floor, and each of us walked over to the pile and looked for our own. I found mine almost immediately, and I looked at my profile.**_

_**Nicole Ludwig: "Nicole Ludwig, Super high school level derp. Age 14. Height: 5'6". Weight: 120 lbs. Likes: Anime, rice, and nice people. Dislikes: Anything or anybody she's afraid of, mashed potatoes, and mean people…" What the hell? It just says stuff about me. Why is this significant?**_

_Monokuma: A list of school rules are listed on these ID cards. I suggest you look at them!_

_Kayla Collins: Of course!_

_Kerry Young: Oh my god Kayla._

_Amber Matthews: Hey! Don't use god's name in vain!_

_Dana Merlini: You tell her, Amber!_

_Kerry Young: I'll do what I want, biatch._

_Amber Matthews: Hmph. Filthy sinner._

_**Nicole Ludwig: I rolled my eyes at their ridiculous conversation and read the several rules that were on my ID's screen.**_

"_**1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.**_

_**2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.**_

_**3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.**_

_**4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.**_

_**5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monokuma. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.**_

_**6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.**_

_**7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time."**_

_Nicole Ludwig: …_

_Nicole Ludwig: So that means, that we're almost free to do as we wish._

_Nicole Ludwig: That could mean good things and bad things._

_Lisa Panini: Uwah! These rules are kind of kowai! I hope nobody actually murders! _

_Luigi Pursley: We barely have any restrictions._

_Emil Hanley: Probably so that people can get creative with murder._

_Susanna Ketchadorian: This place is fucking, fucked up. _

_Holden Shimada: It's almost as fucked up as republicans._

_Eren McDonald: Excuse you, hoe?_

_Shinjo Hikari: Now, Now guys! Let's settle down!_

_Susanna Ketchadorian: I agree with the boy ova' here. You guys are so annoying with your stupid politics._

_Garret Kierkegaard: I really don't want to be stuck here with everyone hereeeeeeee._

_Susanna Ketchadorian: Oh shut up._

_Garret Kierkegaard: Maybe I don't want to._

_Susanna Ketchadorian: Really? You're going to act childish at a time like this? Do it somewhere else please._

_Garret Kierkegaard: I'm not acting childish! I just don't want to be here._

_Susanna Ketchadorian: Then go lock yourself in your room and don't come out._

_Garret Kierkegaard: Oh my god just leave me alone._

_Susanna Ketchadorian: Whatever._

_Kayla Collins: Whoa there friends you might need to slow down._

_Kerry Young: NO._

_Dylan Dudaash: What's even going on?_

_Emil Hanley: Where have you been all this time?_

_Dylan Dudaash: I've been here._

_Emil Hanley: Well duh, but have you been in la la land or something? We were discussing this for how long now?_

_Dylan Dudaash: Discussing what?_

_Emil Hanley: Ughhh, you're such an idiot. Pay attention!_

_Dylan Dudaash: You're an idiot!_

_Emil Hanley: Excuse me?_

_**Nicole Ludwig: I swear, seeing everyone fight is driving me insane. I want to say something. It's not Dylan's fault he has ADHD. I don't want to be rude but, I have to say something. Be assertive just this once. Stick up for someone. You can do it!**_

_Nicole Ludwig: Emil, leave him alone! You know he has ADHD. He can't help that, so stop being so rude! _

_**Nicole Ludwig: Shit that came out too mean!**_

_Emil Hanley: Rude? I'm not rude! How am I being rude? I'm just scolding Dylan on how he should pay attention or he'll end up dying first or something._

_Nicole Ludwig: Whatever, Emil! Just remember you're not his mother._

_**Nicole Ludwig: Oh god, I can't believe did that. I have to run away ahhhhhh!**_

_**Nicole Ludwig: I ran away before Emil could respond, and then the more recent events happened.**_

* * *

**Nicole Ludwig: After being spaced out for god knows how long, I began to walk away to what looked like dorms, and then from there I approached the cafeteria. Sitting at the tables were Amber, Dana, Kerry, Kayla and Lauren. I wonder what they're doing.**

Nicole Ludwig: Hey guys!

Nicole Ludwig: ….

**Nicole Ludwig: I guess they're ignoring me. I probably walked into the middle of a conversation. Maybe I'll stay here a while and wait until they notice me.**

Amber Matthews: Oh you'd be surprised on how many transgressions a filthy little sinner like you could rack up in just a day!

Kerry Young: Wow okay.

Amber Matthews: Come on, Kerry! Let us sing!

Amber Matthews: Jesus loves me, come on you know the words!

Kerry Young: I actually don't.

Dana Merlini: I wonder if there's a God and Jesus for horses.

Amber Matthews: There is only one God and one Jesus, my friend.

Kayla Collins: Horse.

Kayla Collins: Hors.

Kayla Collins: Hor.

Kayla Collins: Ho.

Kayla Collins: H.

Kayla Collins: Ho.

Kayla Collins: Hom.

Kayla Collins: Homo.

Amber Matthews: Homosexuality is a sin!

Lisa Panini: So my ai for Kerry senpai is a sin?

Kerry Young: What.

Amber Matthews: Yes, yes it is.

Lisa Panini: Shimataaaaaaaaa!

Lisa Panini: Well, you know I could always sin a bit for Kerry senpai.

Kerry Young: Ew what, no.

Lisa Panini: Aishiteru!

Kerry Young: Jesus fucking Christ, shut up and go away.

Amber Matthews: Yes, listen to your friend you sinful girl.

Kerry Young: No we're not friends

Amber Matthews: God didn't make you an Asian for a reason.

Lisa Panini: B-Baka! BAKABAKABAKA!

Kayla Collins: My ears hurt!

Kerry Young: So do mine!

**Nicole Ludwig: ….. What is even going on here?**

Nicole Ludwig: Goodbye friends, I am gone.

Kerry Young: Wait what?

Dana Merlini: You were here?

Nicole Ludwig: …

Nicole Ludwig: Wow.

**Nicole Ludwig: I left the cafeteria and the dormitories, where I just sort of paced in the hallway that contained the classrooms. I didn't really consciously do it, but rather it was just a habit I'm sometimes unaware of. **

**Nicole Ludwig: I continued to pace until I just walked like a normal person, thinking about where I should go next. I was still deep in thought, though. I couldn't help but think about earlier. **

Nicole Ludwig: Maybe I should go back and apologize to him-

Nicole Ludwig: Ouch!

Jack Kalifornia: Oh, hey babe.

Nicole Ludwig: B-Babe?

**Nicole Ludwig: Ew ew ew ew ew get it away ew! **

Jack Kalifornia: Yup! So what are you doing here?

Nicole Ludwig: Um, just walking around and exploring the school. What about you?

Jack Kalifornia: I was just looking for Kerry.

Nicole Ludwig: Kerry?

Jack Kalifornia: Yeah, have you seen her? I'm _dying to see her._

**Nicole Ludwig: I think I just vomited a little in my mouth.**

Nicole Ludwig: ….. Haven't seen her.

Jack Kalifornia: Aww okay.

Nicole Ludwig: Well, see you!

**Nicole Ludwig: I respectfully walked away from him, but I slowly began to accelerate until I reached the dormitories once again. I guess I should just go to my room for the rest of the night.**

**Nicole Ludwig: I reached my dorm almost immediately, and I opened the door, making sure that I shut and locked it behind me. I flopped onto my bed and closed by eyes, not even waiting for the night announcement. **

**Nicole Ludwig: I awoke to the sound of Monokuma's voice. He was projected on my television, and the bright light reflected from the video forced me to squint my eyes.**

Monokuma: Good morning! Time to get up, you punks!

**Nicole Ludwig: I reluctantly got out of bed, throwing the sheets off my body. I took a hair brush from my night stand and lazily brushed my tangled hair. I threw the brush carelessly onto the bed and slipped on my shoes, and from there I walked out of my dorm, making sure I closed my door once again.**

**Nicole Ludwig: I should go eat something for breakfast, I didn't even get to eat yesterday.**

**Nicole Ludwig: I made my way into the cafeteria, just like yesterday. Surprisingly, everyone is already here.**

Nicole Ludwig: Good morning, everyone!

Kerry Young: Morning.

Mikayla Glick: WAHEY.

Nicole Ludwig: Uh. WAHOO!

Kerry Young: Jesus fucking Christ.

Amber Matthews: Did I hear Jesus?

Kerry Young: No.

Amber Matthews: Good.

**Nicole Ludwig: I quickly left them for a moment and got some breakfast, which was just some toast because toast is good. I returned to the table and sat between Kerry and Mikayla. Everyone sat at the same table, except for one person: Shinjo Hikari. I looked around the room and spotted him in the corner, at a separate table than everyone else.**

**Nicole Ludwig: Why is he isolating himself now? Is it because of me?**

Nicole Ludwig: …..

Nicole Ludwig: Shinjo is by himself.

Mikayla Glick: I know yo we tried inviting him here but he didn't want to come. I want to sit with him but I'm fucking awkward as shit leh.

Nicole Ludwig: It's probably my fault.

Kerry Young: Dude.

Kerry Young: You tried being nice to him and he was all negative and shit.

Kerry Young: It looks like he prefers to be by himself.

Kerry Young: You tried, and that's all that matters.

Nicole Ludwig: Well maybe I just need to try harder.

Kerry Young: Oh man, what are you doing this time?

Nicole Ludwig: I'm going to- wait what's that supposed to mean?

Kerry Young: Well you're a derp, so you seem like the type to do stupid things.

Nicole Ludwig: I may be stupid, but I'm also dumb.

Kerry Young: ….

Emil Hanley: Ben bu görüşe katılıyorum.

Nicole Ludwig: Are you speaking in like, Lithuanian or something?

Mikayla Glick: No, that's Italian Spongebob.

**Nicole Ludwig: I couldn't help but laugh at that statement, Spongebob is the greatest show ever.**

Emil Hanley: Spongebob is for immature idiots.

Nicole Ludwig: Wow, okay.

Emil Hanley: Well it's actually Turkish, but alright.

Kerry Young: Turkish? Really? Reaally?

Emil Hanley: What's the matter Kerry? Can't handle it?

Kerry Young: I was just asking you why you chose Turkish.

Emil Hanley: It's because I lived there once!

Kerry Young: Well alright then.

**Nicole Ludwig: Kerry quickly turned to me, anger clearly shown on her face.**

Kerry Young: God, I hate him.

Nicole Ludwig: I-I guess I don't like him much. He's a bit rude.

Kerry Young: I kind of want to stab him.

Nicole Ludwig: Oh.

Kerry Young: Yeah.

**Nicole Ludwig: I laughed nervously a little, before returning my attention to what bothered me in the first place. Kerry and everyone else might call me crazy, but nobody should be alone like that. I remember a time where I tried isolating myself too, but eventually, you get sick of it. You become lonely. But by then, it could be too late. And you can't go back to how you used to be. I don't want that to happen to Shinjo, or anyone here. Even people like Emil and Garret. I'm a derp, and I'll probably screw up, but…I feel like it's worth a shot.**

Nicole Ludwig: Anyway, I'm going over there.

Kerry Young: If you insist.

Kayla Collins: Wait what where are you going?

Kerry Young: She's going to Shinjo's table.

Emil Hanley: Why is she even bothering?

Kerry Young: I don't fucking know.

Kerry Young: I kind of think it's sweet though.

Emil Hanley: I think it's foolish. He clearly wants to left alone.

Dylan Dudaash: _You're _foolish!

Emil Hanley: Really, Dylan? This conversation doesn't even concern you.

Emil Hanley: And your comebacks suck.

Dylan Dudaash: Like you?

Kerry Young: Oh snap, you just got owned.

Emil Hanley: Shut up, Kerry. Nobody here likes you!

Nicole Ludwig: I like her!

Mikayla Glick: Me too Kerry's pretty chill.

Kayla Collins: Same Kerry's cool shut up okay.

Emil Hanley: You want to go?

Kayla Collins: If you want.

Emil Hanley: Well I don't want to fight with someone like _you_, so no.

Kayla Collins: Okay then.

Garret Kierkegaard: Somebody make me a sandwich.

Nicole Ludwig: ….

Emil Hanley: ….

Kerry Young: …..

Kayla Collins: …..

Mikayla Glick: ….

Everyone else: ….

Garret Kierkegaard: Susanna, make me a sandwich.

Susanna Ketchadorian: Oh hell no, bitch, I ain't your maid. Make your own god damn sandwich.

Garret Kierkegaard: Kerry, make me a sandwich.

Kerry Young: Hell no!

Garret Kierkegaard: Emil, make me a sandwich.

Emil Hanley: Go fuck yourself.

Garret Kierkegaard: Mikayla, make me a sandwich please.

Mikayla Glick: Nah, why don't you ask me later?

Garret Kierkegaard: Nicole, can _you _make me a sandwich?

**Nicole Ludwig: I sighed out loud, closing my eyes for a moment. I didn't want to say no, but I didn't want to say yes. At times like this, though, I know what to say. Just say fucking yes.**

Nicole Ludwig: Sure. I'll be right back.

Kerry Young: Why?

Nicole Ludwig: It's not that big of a deal.

**Nicole Ludwig: I got up from the table and made him a quick turkey sandwich and put it on a plate, and then I placed the plate directly in front of him.**

Nicole Ludwig: There. Happy?

Garret Kierkegaard: Yes.

Kayla Collins: Goody two shoes.

Kerry Young: I know right?

Mikayla Glick: It's better than being mean, leh

Nicole Ludwig: Alright, enough with the distractions. I'm going now, I'm going to his table now.

Mikayla Glick: Wait leh!

Nicole Ludwig: What?

Mikayla Glick: Can I come?

Nicole Ludwig: Oh, sure!

**Nicole Ludwig: I took my toast, and Mikayla and I slowly walked over to the table in the back, where Shinjo sat. Shinjo didn't notice at first, as he was concentrating on eating his food. I sat in across from him, and Mikayla sat next to me. Shinjo slowly raised his head up, and he appeared to look a bit confused.**

Shinjo Hikari: What is it?

Nicole Ludwig: …

Mikayla Glick: ….

Nicole Ludwig: DEAAUUGHHHHHHH.

Shinjo Hikari: What?

Mikayla Glick: Oops.

Shinjo Hikari: Is she alright?

Mikayla Glick: I think so.

Mikayla Glick: Wait! I think she's trying to tell you something.

Mikayla Glick: She wants to… guess your weight!

Shinjo Hikari: Oh. Um, alright then. She could've just asked.

**Nicole Ludwig: I violently shook my head and flailed my arms, trying to signal that she was dead wrong. Of course, I continued making weird noises because at this point, I can't talk properly.**

Mikayla Glick: She wants to… hit you with a rake!

Shinjo Hikari: There are rakes here?

Nicole Ludwig: BLAGHAHAKEHEK.

Mikayla Glick: Wait! She wants to… take you… on a date!

**Nicole Ludwig: I shook my head as fast as I could, almost like Willow Smith whipping her hair back and forth but more stupid. I could barely see, but I could kind of see Shinjo turning a bit red.**

Shinjo Hikari: W-What?

Nicole Ludwig: LEH LEH YOY DEEAAAAAUUGGGHHHH.

Mikayla Glick: Wait! She wants to apologize for yesterday because she feels really bad about it!

Nicole Ludwig: AAAAUUUGGHHHHHH.

**Nicole Ludwig: I made a thumbs up, and slowly fell back and hit my head. Lucky for me, I didn't pass out. I'm alive, I think.**

Shinjo Hikari: …

Shinjo Hikari: Oh, okay.

Shinjo Hikari: It's really nothing to apologize for. It's my fault, really, I shouldn't have been so rude.

Nicole Ludwig: But, I was foolish too! I said something that offended you, so….

Shinjo Hikari: It wasn't that it offended me, but….

Shinjo Hikari: Never mind that. You guys want me to sit with the others, right?

Mikayla Glick: No way how'd you know?

Shinjo Hikari: You guys… are kind of predictable in a sense.

Nicole Ludwig: Ehehe! I guess you're right. But would you please come with us? It's bad for you to be alone, so…

Mikayla Glick: What she said. Yoy.

Shinjo Hikari: Eh, I guess I'll go.

**Nicole Ludwig: The three of us smiled at each other and we returned to the main cafeteria table. It appears as if we walked right into the middle of a conversation, though.**

Kerry Young: Pursley, you're my new waifu.

Luigi Pursley: What the fuck?

Lisa Panini: But Kerry-senpai-sama-san, I thought watashi was your waifu!

Kerry Young: What the fuck, no?

Lisa Panini: I-I thought we were tomodachis forever, my ochinchin!

Kerry Young: What the fuck did you just call me?

Lisa Panini: Nothing!

Jack Kalifornia: Yo Pursley you trying to take my woman?

Kerry Young: Ew no, I'm not yours go bother Dana or something.

Jack Kalifornia: Oh Dana!

Dana Merlini: Why would you do that to me?

Kerry Young: Have fun!

Dana Merlini: Fuck you.

Kerry Young: But anyway Pursley you're my waifu.

Luigi Pursley: Ew no. I have a girlfriend back home.

Kerry Young: So you're a lesbian?

Luigi Pursley: Are you trying to call me a girl?

Kerry Young: Bitch I might be.

Dylan Dudaash: Hey Luigi, I hate to interrupt or whatever, but can I have my shirt?

Luigi Pursley: Yeah, sure.

**Nicole Ludwig: I sat down at the table, and Shinjo and Mikayla finally joined me. I watched as Luigi handed Dylan a black shirt. The shirt wiggled a little, and Dylan took the shirt and placed it over his shoulder. **

**Nicole Ludwig: D-Did that shirt just move?**

**Nicole Ludwig: Nah, I must be seeing things...**

* * *

**Nicole Ludwig: After chatting for about another ten minutes, we all went our separate ways. I left the cafeteria alone, since I don't want to bother anyone by asking them to explore with me. I really should've done that yesterday.**

**Nicole Ludwig: After about twenty minutes of just wandering around aimlessly like an idiot, I found myself back by the dorms. I passed by Dylan's dorm, to where it was cracked open. Why would he keep his door open?**

**Nicole Ludwig: A little curious, I peeked through the door. **

Nicole Ludwig: ….

**Nicole Ludwig: What laid before me, was something that I thought I'd never see. I grew up believing that I'd never have to see such a gruesome scene. In front of me was the corpse of Dylan Dudaash, so severely damaged I didn't know where to look. Yeah, it looks like it's time to scream.**

Nicole Ludwig: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

/_Hello everyone! I'm happy to present another chapter of Doongoon Roonpie. Now, remember, this trial was a bit more simple because most of the characters here are too stupid to come up with something elaborate. Well, most. You'll see as the story progresses ~. But I just don't want people to be shocked _. _

_Also, character designs for Doongoon Roonpie will be added to my bio soon. Feel free to check them out u w u. Anyway, that's it! Please, if you like this, follow, favorite, or review! _

* * *

**Nicole Ludwig: I hadn't even finished screaming by the time Shinjo had ran over to the scene. He glanced at me, and then opened the door wider than it was before. He joined me with the screaming, our screams matching in pitch.**

Shinjo Hikari: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Nicole Ludwig: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Kayla Collins: Oh my god guys could you keep it down, I'm trying to put on a new wig.

**Nicole Ludwig: I immediately turned my head and glared at her, tears forming in my eyes.**

Kayla Collins: What?

Nicole Ludwig: Look. At the fucking door.

Kayla Collins: Okay, okay god.

**Nicole Ludwig: My eyes locked on to Kayla as she stepped over to Dylan's dormitory. She immediately stepped back and looked back at me.**

Kayla Collins: Oops.

Kayla Collins: Well that was a bit unexpected.

Kerry Young: There's a time and place for mucking around children-

Kerry Young: Oh shit, Dylan's dead.

Monokuma: Bing Bong Bang Bong! A body has been discovered! After a period of investigation, we will begin the class trial!

**Nicole Ludwig: Class trial…?**

**Nicole Ludwig: Almost instantly, Luigi ran into the hallway, followed by Emil and Susanna. By just five minutes, everyone was here.**

Luigi Pursley: Wait? Class trial? What do you mean?

Monokuma: Upupu, did you really think that I'd just _let_ the culprit escape just like that?

Kerry Young: Well, you did kind of imply that, since you vaguely stated that whoever murders can escape.

Kayla Collins: Shh! Monokuma is talking!

Kerry Young: Wow okay, loser.

Monokuma: As I was saying, after every murder, there is a class trial. In other words, you all have to find out who done it. If you guess the culprit, then the culprit is punished. However….

Monokuma: If you guess incorrectly, then everyone but the culprit will be punished, and the culprit will be granted the permission to leave!

Emil Hanley: And what do you mean by punished?

Monokuma: Execution, of course!

Nicole Ludwig: E-Execution?

Mikayla Glick: LEH.

Kayla Collins: I'll do my best for you, Monokuma senpai!

Kerry Young: Jesus Christ Kayla.

Amber Matthews: Did somebody say Jesus?

Kerry Young: I THOUGHT WE WENT THROUGH THIS ALREADY.

Dana Merlini: Why. Why me.

Lisa Panini: UWAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kerry Young: I swear I'm going to go deaf.

Shinjo Hikari: D-Does this mean we're going to die?

Emil Hanley: No, we're going to investigate and figure out who did it!

Nicole Ludwig: Yeah, that would be best.

* * *

**Nicole Ludwig: Within minutes, we all calmed down a bit, and we all entered the horrific room that contained Dylan's corpse. Dylan was collapsed on the floor, with numerous amounts of stab wounds and cuts. There was a thick, red line around his neck, and there were small footprints in the pool of blood that surrounded him. Finally, there was an abnormal line of blood that led close to the door.**

**Nicole Ludwig: I took a notepad that happened to be with me out of convenience, and I wrote notes of my surroundings. It's better than forgetting like the idiot I am, right? **

**Nicole Ludwig: Maybe I should talk my actually smart classmates to gather evidence, too…**

Nicole Ludwig: Hey, Shinjo, what're you looking at?

Shinjo Hikari: A dead body.

Nicole Ludwig: Oh.

Nicole Ludwig: Well, I meant, what's on the body.

Shinjo Hikari: O-oh, okay. Well I was looking at the body, and something bothers me. You know how there's a bunch of cuts and wounds, made by the knife?

Nicole Ludwig: Yeah?

Shinjo Hikari: It seems that he/she really wanted to ensure his death.

Nicole Ludwig: Yeah… strange. But it's scary, how someone like that is standing in this same room.

Shinjo Hikari: …Yeah.

**Nicole Ludwig: I went and talked to Emil, who was also studying his body.**

Emil Hanley: Hm….

Nicole Ludwig: Um…

Emil Hanley: What?

Nicole Ludwig: What are you looking at?

Emil Hanley: There is a red mark on Dylan's neck. Do you see that?

Nicole Ludwig: Yeah, I see. What about it?

Emil Hanley: It's a sign of strangulation.

Nicole Ludwig: ….

Nicole Ludwig: But why would they need to strangle him if-?

Emil Hanley: That's what I'm thinking about!

Nicole Ludwig: R-Right…

**Nicole Ludwig: I quickly walked away from Emil, a bit intimidated by him, as usual. I decided to make some investigations of my own.**

**Nicole Ludwig: I came across a long rope relatively close to Dylan's body. It was thinner than the mark on Dylan's neck, but it extended to about half the size of Dylan.**

**Nicole Ludwig: I approached Kerry next, who was examining the footprint and strange trail of blood on the floor.**

Kerry Young: Hey, Nicole. Look.

Nicole Ludwig: What?

Kerry Young: The retard who murdered this retard left their footprint here.

Nicole Ludwig: And you do realize that we'll all forget this piece of evidence as soon as we walk into the trial room thing, right?

Kerry Young: Yeaaaah.

**Nicole Ludwig: I walked over to Luigi, who was against the wall, staring at Dylan's body. He sure seems out of it.**

Nicole Ludwig: Hey, Luigi.

Luigi Pursley: Hey…

Nicole Ludwig: Are you alright?

Luigi Pursley: Yeah…

**Nicole Ludwig: I knew that he wasn't, but I didn't even think of challenging him. Instead, I tried changing the subject.**

Nicole Ludwig: So, where's Skittles?

Luigi Pursley: In my dorm… I think. Why?

Nicole Ludwig: O-Oh, just asking. You know, if you don't keep watch of him, somebody might steal him.

Luigi Pursley: Hah, no way. Skittles is a rare breed of rattlesnake that only a select few people have ever tamed. And I'm one of them.

Nicole Ludwig: Oh, wow. That's amazing.

Luigi Pursley: Thanks.

**Nicole Ludwig: We chatted for a few more minutes, having a friendlier conversation until I decided that there was enough wasting time, and I had to get back to the investigation. I said goodbye and continued searching the crime scene.**

**Nicole Ludwig: I walked over to Dylan's bed, whose sheets were dragged to the ground. Dylan's body was very close to this, so Dylan must have fallen off his bed. He must've been taken by surprise. I wrote down what **

Monokuma: Ding dong investigation is done.

Nicole Ludwig: Already?

Monokuma: Yeah, investigations are boring! Besides, there's not much to look at anyway. Everyone likes fighting over who's guilty for two hours until they _finally_ find the guilty person, maybe, and then watch someone or yourself get executed!

Garret Kierkegaard: Uuuughhh I don't want to doooo thiiiisssss.

Susanna Ketchadorian: Oh, will you shut up?

Nicole Ludwig: …..

**Nicole Ludwig: We all stood in a circular room, each of us taking a spot that seemingly belonged to us. The vacant spot that should have belonged to Dylan contained a stand that held up his picture, with a giant pink X painted over it. Everyone was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say first. **

Nicole Ludwig: Um, is everyone ready?

Kerry Young: Si.

Mikayla Glick: Wahey!

Garret Kierkegaard: I guess.

Susanna Ketchadorian: You bet cha!

Amber Matthews: Yes!

Dana Merlini: Mhm.

Shinjo Hikari: Uh-huh.

Emil Hanley: Yes.

Luigi Pursley: Yeah.

Holden Shimada: Yup.

Eren McDonald: I suppose.

Lisa Panini: Hai!

Kayla Collina: Yeah.

Jack Kalifornia: Why yes, I am. Thank you for aski-

Monokuma: Okay, now that everyone is ready, it is time to begin the class trial! Remember, if you guess the right person, then the culprit will be executed! However, if you guess the wrong one… then the one who fooled you all may escape, and the rest of you will die! That's all there is to it!

Mikayla Glick: Okay so, I think Shinjo totally did it.

Shinjo Hikari: W-What?

Nicole Ludwig: Wat.

Kayla Collins: Pft yeah Shinjo did it, I mean look at him.

Kerry Young: Yeah, fucking Shinjo.

Shinjo Hikari: What did I do?

Dana Merlini: You killed him, you shit.

Lisa Panini: Yeah, you killed him desu!

Shinjo Hikari: No I didn't! Do you have any proof?

Mikayla Glick: Your name is Shinjo.

Shinjo Hikari: What's wrong with my name?

Kerry Young: It sounds like your parents were drunk while naming you, and your mom was like "Hey, let's name him Shinji!" and your dad was like "Nah, let's name him ShinjO."

Shinjo Hikari: …

Luigi Pursley: Yeah, and he has an ahoge!

Shinjo Hikari: What's an ahoge?

Nicole Ludwig: What's a podium?

Garret Kierkegaard: Nicole, how the fuck is that even relevant to what they're saying?

Nicole Ludwig: I don't know what's going on!

Shinjo Hikari: Neither do I!

Emil Hanley: Alright, can we _please_ be serious now? You're all acting like immature idiots.

**Nicole Ludwig: He has a point. So we should start this class trial for real, then. **

Nicole Ludwig: Yes. That would be good.

Emil Hanley: So, should we discuss the cause of his death?

Amber Matthews: Sounds good to me.

Dana Merlini: Sure.

Nicole Ludwig: It's better than discussing what we were doing before.

Shinjo Hikari: Yes, please…

Luigi Pursley: Okay.

Lisa Panini: Hai!

Garret Kierkegaard: Do we have tooooo?

Emil Hanley: Yes.

Kerry Young: I'm cool with it.

Susanna Ketchadorian: Alright.

Holden Shimada: Whatever, sure.

Mikayla Glick: Okie.

Kayla Collins: Kay.

Eren McDonald: I guess so.

Jack Kalifornia: But of course.

* * *

Begin Class Discussion

Emil Hanley: So, the first thing that stuck out on Dylan's body was the amount of severe cut wounds inflicted by the knife.

Shinjo Hikari: I-It really seems like the culprit really wanted him to die.

Kerry Young: No shit.

Shinjo Hikari: Well then.

Dana Merlini: The amount of stab marks, no doubt, was the cause of his death.

Susanna Ketchadorian: Well, duh, nothing else could have been it!

Amber Matthews: Hmph, how sinful!

**Nicole Ludwig: Hm… But was it really the knife that killed him? But I feel like we're missing something….**

_Emil Hanley: So, the first thing that stuck out on Dylan's body was the amount of severe cut wounds inflicted by the knife._

_Shinjo Hikari: I-It really seems like the culprit really wanted him to die._

_Kerry Young: No shit._

_Shinjo Hikari: Oh._

_Dana Merlini: The amount of stab marks, no doubt, was the cause of his death._

_Susanna Ketchadorian: Well, duh, nothing else could have been it!_

Nicole Ludwig: Sore wa Ch-Chi-…

Nicole Ludwig: Sore wa chicken yo!

Nicole Ludwig: Wait, no.

Nicole Ludwig: Sore wa cheese yo!

Nicole Ludwig: Ugh, no! Sore wa cereal yo!

Nicole Ludwig: Sore wa chili yo!

Nicole Ludwig: Sore wa Chicago yo!

Nicole Ludwig: Damn it! Sore wa… chip yo?

Monokuma: Need help with that?

Nicole Ludwig: Need help with what?

**Nicole Ludwig: I heard a sigh slip from Monokuma's mouth as he lifted his head up, looking directly at me.**

Monokuma: God, you're stupid.

Nicole Ludwig: I know!

Kerry Young: Oh.

Monokuma: Okay, well, I meant do you need help saying the phrase that every protagonist should say?

Nicole Ludwig: Yes please!

Monokuma: It's sore wa chigau yo.

Or "You've got that wrong!" in English.

So stop killing me with your food substitutes.

Nicole Ludwig: Yes!

Nicole Ludwig: Okay, now I got this! Sore wa chigau yo!

Susanna Ketchadorian: Who, what, why am I wrong?

Nicole Ludwig: You forgot about the red mark on his neck. What was that about? It definitely didn't look like a coincidence.

Luigi Pursley: Who cares? It doesn't _look_ important.

Emil Hanley: Just because it doesn't look important, doesn't mean it shouldn't be overlooked. This kind of thing could be crucial to finding the killer.

Shinjo Hikari: I agree.

Kerry Young: That kind of thing looks like strangulation. They probably could have used the rope that was right next to him.

Susanna Ketchadorian: Hold up! What was the point in using the knife _and_ strangling him?

Amber Matthews: The culprit probably wanted to make him suffer! The filthy, disgusting, selfish murderer!

Dana Merlini: But wouldn't either one by themselves kill him?

Nicole Ludwig: ….

Nicole Ludwig: The cuts were pretty deep and were all over the place that could have killed him by themselves. So why the strangulation with the rope?

Kerry Young: … I don't think it's necessary to know.

Shinjo Hikari: What do you mean?

Kerry Young: I think I know who it is.

Nicole Ludwig & Shinjo Hikari: Who?

Kerry Young: Emil, it was you, wasn't it?

Emil Hanley: What?!

Nicole Ludwig: ….

**Nicole Ludwig: What would make her think that?**

Entering yet another class discussion thing, even though this entire thing is a discussion

Kerry Young: You killed Dylan, didn't you Emil?

Emil Hanley: I did not! Do you have proof?

Nicole Ludwig: Why do you think Emil did it, Kerry?

Kerry Young: It's obvious, isn't it? Try to think about what he said yesterday.

**Nicole Ludwig: What he said yesterday….?**

Susanna Ketchadorian: Well, are you going to give us a logical explanation?

Dana Merlini: Yeah, really.

Kerry Young: Remember? When he was arguing with Dylan?

Lisa: Ah, hai! Lisa remembers, desu!

Kerry Young: Looks like nobody remembers, then.

Nicole Ludwig: Wait!

_Emil Hanley: Rude? I'm not rude! How am I being rude? I'm just scolding Dylan on how he should pay attention or he'll end up dying first or something._

Nicole Ludwig: How can you explain that, Emil?

Kerry Young: Exactly. Not to mention, he was completely apathetic during the investigation.

Emil Hanley: …

Emil Hanley: You're forgetting one thing, Kerry.

Emil Hanley: Remember the footprint? Well, that was clearly a small foot. I, on the other hand, have a large foot.

**Nicole Ludwig: Emil raised his foot in the air, revealing his foot to be quite large.**

Nicole Ludwig: He's right. The footprint was on the small side, plus it looks like it was sneakers. Emil is wearing shoes of some sort.

Shinjo Hikari: Yes, it did look like a sneaker. You can tell by the print it made.

Kerry Young: But if Emil didn't do it, then who did?

Emil Hanley: Well, Kerry, if you give us two seconds we can figure this out.

Shinjo Hikari: We can find out by who is wearing sneakers.

Susanna Ketchadorian: And narrow it down even more by the foot size!

Amber Matthews: And catch the filthy little sinner who killed him!

Emil Hanley: Exactly.

Nicole Ludwig: S-So, if I may speak, I think it's best if we all raised our shoes and determined who is wearing what.

Kayla Collins: Okay.

**Nicole Ludwig: We all raised our shoes, and the only people wearing sneakers were Eren, Luigi, Holden, and Dana. Dana and Holden were quickly eliminated, as the two of them had large feet.**

Kayla Collins: So it looks like it's either Eren or Luigi.

Luigi Pursley: …

Mikayla Glick: So how do we find out who did it leh?

Emil Hanley: I think we should go back to where we were before. About what was used to kill him.

Garret Kierkegaard: But didn't we already do that? God this is boring.

Kerry Young: You know, you don't have to participate.

Lisa Panini: That's right! Bokutachi are getting annoyed with your complaining!

Garret Kierkegaard: Whatever.

Nicole Ludwig: Anyway, let's start another round of discussing things. Is that okay?

Kayla Collins: Fine with me!

Begin MORE discussing

Eren McDonald: This is stupid. I didn't do anything!

Holden Shimada: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Republicans tend to do things like this all the time.

Eren McDonald: Shut the fuck up! That is _not_ what we do.

Emil Hanley: Ugh, you guys are annoying. Anyway, we need to figure out which ultimately killed Dylan. The rope or the knife. And why would the culprit use both?

Holden Shimada: Maybe the killer wanted to confuse us?

Lisa Panini: Watashi think that the person wanted to make him suffer!

Kayla Collins: _Or, _maybe the culprit wanted to hide something.

Nicole Ludwig: I agree!

Nicole Ludwig: I think that… the culprit probably inflicted those stab wounds to hide the fact that he strangled him.

Emil Hanley: That makes sense.

Shinjo Hikari: But why would he want to do that? If they really wanted to do that, then why would he have kept the rope so close?

**Nicole Ludwig: Then, was the rope really the murder weapon?**

Nicole Ludwig: Maybe the rope _wasn't _the murder weapon.

Mikayla Glick: She's right, yoy.

Shinjo Hikari: Eh?

Mikayla Glick: When I looked at Dylan's body, the red mark was not thin. It was thick and wide. The rope was long and thin. There's no way that it could have made such a thick line.

Shinjo Hikari: That's right…

Kayla Collins: Wait, you didn't say leh or yoy or something stupid like you usually say.

Mikayla Glick: It's to be ironic, leh.

Kayla Collins: Oh. Okay.

Mikayla Glick: Wahey!

Emil Hanley: … Okay then. But then, what was the murder weapon?

Susanna Ketchadorian: The bed sheets?

Dana Merlini: Maybe his hands?

Shinjo Hikari: Maybe it was something that wasn't even in his room?

Nicole Ludwig: I agree!

Nicole Ludwig: Nothing else could make sense. I mean, it couldn't have been the bed sheets, s-since, um, the culprit would have been too reckless to put it back where it was. I mean, he was so careless he left his footprint there. It would have been easy to tell if it were his hands, but the mark on Dylan's neck was irregular. It was round and thick, and it would have been more in the shape of hands, I think. Nothing else in the room could have been it.

Eren McDonald: Okay. So, we now know that the person used an un-identified object from outside the room. But why would the culprit even try to conceal that fact.

Nicole Ludwig: Because, if we knew what was used, we would have automatically known who the culprit was… I think.

Kerry Young: Whoa, wait. Since when were you smart?

Nicole Ludwig: Um, I'm not smart, I just said some stuff that came to my mind. It's probably not right, I mean-.

Kayla Collins: Shut up, you're smart.

Nicole Ludwig: Okay.

**Nicole Ludwig: So then I just shut my mouth dramatically and waited. Everyone stared at me and then continued discussing.**

Susanna Ketchadorian: So, you all are tryin' to say that finding out the murder weapon will help us discover whether it was Eren or Luigi?

Holden Shimada: It appears so.

Shinjo Hikari: So, how will we find out what the weapon is?

Emil Hanley: Well, I kind of noticed something.

Lisa Panini: What did anata notice?

Emil Hanley: Remember the weird trail of blood leading to the door? That was the same thickness as the weapon.

Kayla Collins: So? He could have dragged the weapon against the floor until he decided to pick it up again.

Kerry Young: Wait a sec… I think I know who did it!

Mikayla Glick: Wait, it's too soon, leh! We already guessed the first person not too long ago.

Kerry Young: …. What about now?

Mikayla Glick: You can go now.

Kerry Young: Alright then. Well…. I think it was Luigi!

Luigi Pursley: What?! You can't be serious!

**Nicole Ludwig: Luigi…? So then, that means she thinks the weapon is what?**

**Nicole Ludwig: … She can't mean… Skittles?! I hate to admit it, but that makes sense.**

Nicole Ludwig: Are you saying… that he used Skittles?!

Kerry Young: Exactly.

Shinjo Hikari: I hate to say it, but what she claims makes a lot of sense. Like he was so out of it during the investigation, and how he was the one of the first people to come running. That means he was close by when the body discovery announcement when off. Nicole and I know that, since we were there screaming like idiots, ehehe.

Nicole Ludwig: He's right.

Luigi Pursley: You're got to be fucking kidding me! There is _no way_ I killed her! Idiots! Liars!

Nicole Ludwig: W-Woah!

Starting a really intense argument that our protagonist probably can't handle

Luigi Pursley: How do you know _I_ used Skittles? How do you know Skittles was used at all?!

Nicole Ludwig: Uh, I-

Luigi Pursley: Exactly! You can't prove anything!

Nicole Ludwig: Shut up for a second!

Kayla Collins: Holy shit, girl.

Kerry Young: Damn, you go!

Nicole Ludwig: I mean, I-I'm sorry, but you pressured me… Anyway, let me talk for a second! It only makes sense! Why else would the person try so hard to hide the weapon?

Luigi Pursley: I don't know, okay! It was probably an attempt to frame me!

Emil Hanley: Mr. Pursley, please. The person was too reckless to realize they left their footprint there. They clearly weren't smart enough to frame you.

Luigi Pursley: Well, someone else could have used Skittles!

Nicole Ludwig: You've got that wrong!

Luigi Pursley: What?

Nicole Ludwig: Remember what you told me during the investigation?

Nicole Ludwig:

"_Luigi Pursley: Hah, no way. Skittles is a rare breed of rattlesnake that only a select few people have ever tamed. And I'm one of them."_

Luigi Pursley: Even if that's true…. How do you think Skittles got to him, huh? I'm telling you, I didn't do it!

Susanna Ketchadorian: Wait, just a second! Didn't you lend him a shirt while we were in the cafeteria or something?

Luigi Pursley: ….

Nicole Ludwig: She's right. Come to think of it, I thought I saw the shirt move for a second. I shook it off at the time, but, it was Skittles, wasn't it?

Luigi Pursley: N-Now you're just making shit up!

Emil Hanley: No, she's not. I saw it too. It's over, Pursley.

Luigi Pursley: …

Luigi Pursley: Fine. You've got me.

Eren McDonald: And he_ finally _admits it.

Lisa Panini: Nani? You actually did it?

Nicole Ludwig: Why…? Why would you do that…?

Luigi Pursley: I… I have a girlfriend back home, her name is Luciana. I know that she'd be devastated if I never came back, and… I wanted to see her, and my family! It may seem stupid to you, or whatever, but like, she means a lot to me. I wanted to see her at least one more time, so I just… I decided I'd do anything to get home.

Kerry Young: Aw, that's actually really sweet.

Emil Hanley: It's pathetic.

Amber Matthews: Honestly, did you really think that seeing your girlfriend would be worth it? I wonder how she'd feel, knowing you took a human life, a horrible sin, just to see her. I'm sure she wouldn't feel proud of you!

Nicole Ludwig: …. It doesn't excuse your crimes, but I can still sympathize with you…. Even so, let's go over what happened.

Nicole Ludwig: So, the culprit must have snuck Skittles into Dylan's shirt. Dylan, completely unaware and unsuspecting, he went to his room. Skittles came out of his shirt while he was distracted, and attacked him. Startled, and with no time to resist, Dylan just fell off his bed. This explains the fallen bed sheets. The snake eventually strangled him, and then the culprit came through the open door and stabbed the dead body with a knife that he probably got from the kitchen, trying to make us think that was what killed him. He also added a rope in case we noticed the red mark left on his neck. He then fled the room, leaving the door open, taking his snake with him, and dropped it off in his room. He waited for the announcement, and came running back.

Nicole Ludwig: And that person was…. Luigi Pursley! Which he himself, confirmed.

Jack Kalifornia: Wait, was I supposed to talk in this trial, or….?

Nicole Ludwig: I… I don't know?

Jack Kalifornia: Damn it.

Shinjo Hikari: Anyway, what now?

Monokuma: Upupu, are you all ready to vote?

Luigi Pursley: ….

Emil Hanley: Yes, we are.

**Nicole Ludwig: We all voted for Luigi, and a lottery-type thing, spun, and all three rows were Luigi's face.**

Monokuma: You're all absolutely correct! Luigi Pursley definitely killed Dylan!

Luigi Pursley: I'm sorry, but. Monokuma, I'm ready.

**Nicole Ludwig: Luigi looked down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. I meant what I had said, I feel bad for him. However, there was nothing really I could do. Monokuma grabbed a hammer like the judges use, I think Emil would know the name for it, and slammed it against a red button. A handle came from god-knows-where, and clasped around his neck, dragging him away.**

**Nicole Ludwig:** **The next thing I knew, I saw Luigi in the center of a stage, his hands handcuffed, and he couldn't move. Surrounding him were five lions in cages, waiting to be released. What…an ironic punishment. When the lions were released, I closed my eyes shut. I peeked a little but, seeing him be mauled just for a second made me want to throw up. I quickly turned away and fell on my knees, crying like the baby I am. Kerry watched without turning back, and Mikayla turned away too. Shinjo looked like he was sick too, and he quickly hugged me in an attempt to make me feel better. Noticing this, Kayla joined in the hug, along with Mikayla and Jack. Soon, everyone, even Emil, joined in the group hug. Everyone except Kerry. Kerry thought it was stupid. I guess she didn't need the slight comfort this gave us. Even if it is stupid, I don't regret it for once. **

Monokuma: Upupu! I guesss you bastards didn't look at the last part. Well, this wasn't the best of my executions, I guess. Well, you all should get back to your rooms! We're entering the night hours!

**Nicole Ludwig: We all slowly got out of the hug, and we all went our separate directions into our dorms. Although, I'm pretty sure I'm not getting much sleep tonight.**

_**Chapter 1 End**_


End file.
